


Appartenenza

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [12]
Category: The Boyfriend Chronicles - River Jaymes
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Quanto poteva essere ingenuo, da parte sua, aspettarsi una riuscita differente del loro rapporto?
Relationships: Tyler/Memphis
Series: Writober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Appartenenza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** radici || **lista:** ink

A ricordarlo a così tanti anni di distanza, Tyler sentiva molta nostalgia – come del resto era una costante, nel rammentare il suo rapporto con Memphis, quando erano ancora dei ragazzini ingenui e desiderosi di affermare la propria identità: lui troppo preso con la sua omosessualità, Memphis ancora legato alla visione di _mezzo uomo_ dovuta alla sua prima uscita vittoriosa dal grande mostro con la C.  
Quanto poteva essere ingenuo, da parte sua, aspettarsi una riuscita differente del loro rapporto? Certo, aveva avuto una visione semplicistica del “per sempre”; con il senno di poi, si sentiva un emerito imbecille in effetti. Ma ripensava con affetto al periodo in cui lui e Memphis erano stati quasi sempre con le mutande calate, desiderosi solo l'uno dell'altro e persi in quella voglia reciproca. Gli aveva dato un posto a cui appartenere, in cui sentirsi se stesso dopo la perdita della sua madre naturale e la consapevolezza che i suoi genitori adottivi non avrebbero mai potuto accettarlo davvero per ciò che era.  
Tyler aveva avuto un disperato bisogno di un sostegno e Memphis, almeno per un po', era stato lì. Alla sua perdita, aveva finito per rimettere tutto in discussione, compreso se stesso e aveva collezionato successi, ma molti fallimenti a livello relazionale, tanto da considerare seriamente l'idea che la felicità non potesse essere nel suo destino, dopo quella provata in gioventù.  
E poi Memphis era riapparso, travolgendo la sua vita come un uragano, come una scarica esplosiva di quelle che l'altro usava sul lavoro. Ed era stato spaventoso, ma bellissimo, rendersi conto di poter ancora provare così tanta felicità e coinvolgimento con un'altra persona che aveva creduto persa per sempre.  
Tyler era sempre stato stabile, una volta raggiunta l'indipendenza economica. Eppure, mentre osservava Memphis e la devozione con cui gli chiedeva seriamente scusa ancora una volta con lo sguardo e a voce invece gli chiedeva di sposarlo, non poteva fare a meno di sentire di essere nuovamente a casa, in un luogo a cui apparteneva, dove sentiva che partiva tutto ciò che era diventato e che voleva essere insieme.


End file.
